Did I just say Love?
by Aliyaah
Summary: Set 2 years after the war. New caracters and new love lives. Don't get shocked, some people not at all dead.


**Did I just say Love?**

**Chapter 1: Introduction.**

Jane walked the corridor, towards her room. She had just finished her breakfast at the dining room downstairs. Today it wasn't a going-out day, so she had to stay indoors, but she wished she could go out as it was such a nice summer day.

The little eleven year old girl walked in her room and made a cross on todays date: the 15th of August. She couldn't wait to go to school even if it was not what she expected it to be. The other children used to tease her about everything; her second-hand clothes and books. But this time she had carefully saved money for her new year at school. Bit by bit, she saved about 250 pounds. It was a big sum, but luck had been in her favour this summer. People had come from the Government and had given small amounts of money to all of them, for their happiness. She had thanked them very much and actually confessed to one of them that it would be going in her school things. The lady seemed impressed and walked out giving a small hug to Jane.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came their head of the orphanage. She looked slightly scared.

"Come on Jane, someone's here to meet you." She called and Jane followed, thinking hard who was the person who had decided to come after so many years.

Jane walked in the little waiting room and saw a very old looking woman, probably in her late thirties.

"Hello Jane, I'm Nymphadora Tonks." The old looking woman walked towards her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jane said, out of respect.

"Well, Could I talk to her... in private?" She looked towards the head and in a second, she was out of the room.

"Good, Now... let me see. Jane Thompson is it?" She asked in a strict tone.

"Yes, but... sorry to ask, who are you?" With a curious expression, she asked the woman.

"I'm here to represent Professor Minerva McGonagall for explaining you something. Well, it might shock you, but... Jane...You're a witch." Jane looked at Tonks hoping that she would break into a laughter and tell her it's a joke, but nothing happened. Taking a deep breath, Tonks continued. "This year, as you've completed eleven, you're admitted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, whenever you finish believing me, we can leave from here, collect 2 students from their places and we'll go shopping for your school stuff. Oh wait... I knew I would forget. Here is your letter." Tonks passed the envelope to Jane's hands.

With trembling hands, she opened the letter adressed to her.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry_

_Jane Thompson_

_Room N*12 _

_The Children's Orphanage_

_Britain._

_Dear Miss Thompson,_

_We're pleased to infrom you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary supplies and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Alright, She was a witch and she was going to the witchcraft school named Hogwarts. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed down.

"Err... Tonks, what do they mean by 'We await your owl by no later then July 31.' ?"

"Thank you so much Jane, McGonagall would have been furious if I wouldn't have informed her. Just wait a minute."

Jane watched as she took a wooden stick, murmured something and a four-legged creature ran towards the entrance. After a minute or so a tabby cat ran in and said in a woman's voice: "Thank you Nymphadora, Please hurry up or you'll not finish until sunset."

"I always say her not to call me Nymphadora." Tonks said as she hurried and kept her stick inside her robe. Then, she looked at Jane. "Oh sorry, could you get ready and please make it fast. I'll go talk to the head." She said briskly and walked towards the entrance.

Jane hurried upstairs and put on her favourite skirt with a matching top. Her flip flops were good enough so she didn't change that. Taking all the money she had, she quickly ran downstairs.

"I'm done." She called.

Tonks emerged and they both


End file.
